I need you back
by luckystar03
Summary: SEQUEL to I DON'T WANNA HURT NO MORE. Kyouya reminisces in a dark room with a glass of scotch about Haurhi, he finally comes to a decision. Oneshot. EDITED due to apparent songfic ban. No longer a songfic, regular oneshot. new scenes added.


**A/N:** This is the second version of a previous oneshot I posted a couple days ago that used to be a songfic. In another songfic, I had been informed by a reviewer that songfics had actually been banned by FFN in 2005 (check FFN's wiki page if you don't believe me), before I signed up, and seeing as how there are still a bunch of songfics out there and continuously being written, I had no idea about this ban.

In any case, I'd like to actually adhere to the rules here, despite the fact that they haven't made a move to delete these songfics (about 40, 000 songfics on FFN if you search "songfic"). So, I have once again edited the oneshot and taken out all the lyrics.

The song I used previosly is I need you back by Lea Salonga

* * *

In a dark room in a beautiful mansion sat a dark-haired man with tousled hair staring at the ceiling, with a scotch on the rocks in hand. It had been a year and a half since that day. The moment she walked out of his life, he swore never to think about her. Never to think about the happiness that he once had and the happiness he could've had. She walked out of his life into the darkness of night and disappeared. He never asked about her. He never heard anything about her, in fact no one did. She disappeared completely, not even talking to their mutual friends, people who cared dearly about her, people who searched for her endlessly.

He never kept that promise to himself though. As much as he tried to deny it, it got worse as the days went on, gnawing at him, at his soul. He tried to drown out those thoughts with work, and sometimes it worked, but not today. He could try as hard as he could and work himself to the bone but it wouldn't work today. For Today would have been their anniversary. Two years ago to this day, he had confessed to her, told her how he felt, albeit not in the most romantic way of course. But she had accepted, with a beautiful smile, she accepted him into her heart. He had fooled himself into believing he had gotten over her, but this day brought back a wave of emotions he thought was left behind.

xXx

The day she left was one of his hardest days. Yet as she was telling him of her decision, he showed no emotion. He stayed there, stoic as ever, as she broke off their relationship. He never fought for her, never asked her to stay; he never said anything he just stood there silently, staring at her. And that moment was the one thing he regretted most in his life.

If he had done something different, said something different, what would have happened. If he reached out to her in that moment, would things have changed? If only he had the courage to say something, to open up to her. These thoughts swirl through his head constantly. When had he become such a coward, when had he ever been so afraid to fight for something he wanted. This wasn't him. He was not a coward.

So on this dark night, the young man had finally come to a decision, a decision a long time coming. She was his happiness and he would fight for it. He would fight for her. He would do everything in his power to get her back in his life, consequences be damned. With or without his father's approval, he would have her in his life once more. He realized one simple fact that night that he should've realized long ago; he needed her, she was the one and he was a complete and utter idiot for not realizing it sooner. Now all he had to do was find her.

xXx

It took 3 weeks to track her down, but he finally did it. She was in America, fulfilling her lifelong dream. She was as exquisite as he remembered her, even more so. She never noticed him watching her. He was scared. For possibly the first time in his life Ootori Kyouya was scared.

That night he finally worked up the nerve to approach her. In front of a huge crowd, he professed his love for her, his need for her, and hoped she would give him the second chance he probably never deserved. He embarrassed himself completely in front of strangers as she looked on at him with slight embarrassment and shock, for he never did these kinds of displays of emotions. The man she once knew had changed. Life had changed him.

He was nervous. Never in his life had he been so nervous. He made the big gesture. He did what the old him never would have done, and he prayed it would work, he only hoped he wasn't too late. He never expected her to take him back just by seeing him there, just by making this gesture, even he knew this was almost impossible. They were both young and foolish. They had hurt each other too much to have it that easy. Life was never that easy. All this was meant to accomplish was to get him in the door, to give him an opening. And he had accomplished just that as he walked into her apartment.

This was only the beginning. It was the beginning of a very long night. Everything was so unfamiliar to him. Never in his life has he ever done something such as this. Here he was sitting in front of this beautiful young girl, giving her complete and utter control over the rest of his life. She had in her hands, the power to make his life complete and happy, or to destroy it with a single word. They had talked for hours and hours on end. He spilled his guts and told her the absolute truth about anything and everything. He bared his soul and opened up his heart to her, told her of all his fears, all of his weaknesses. It was all new to him, being so open to anyone, but it was the only way. It was the only way he had a hope of her taking him back after all the mistakes he's made.

She cried as he bore out his soul and they both cried as she let out her anger, her hurt, and all of her frustration that was built up throughout the course of their relationship. She told him of her fears and her apprehensions of starting anew, worrying if the same problems will befall them once more. He tried to ease her worries, tried to tell her it would be different, they would be different, but he could tell she was still cautious. He knew that he would not let the same problems interfere once more. He would not let his family take her away from him ever again. If only he could make her see that.

They had opened themselves up completely and still loved one another as much they ever had, but her apprehension and her fears of heartbreak were the only thing standing in the way. They had talked for hours on end and he had done and said everything he could think of to soothe her growing fears. He knelt in front of her, pleading with his eyes as he spoke from his heart.

"I can't promise that my father won't interfere with us, because he will. I can't promise that I won't do or say anything that will hurt you or make you cry in any way, because I probably will. I can't promise that we'll never fight because we're both too stubborn to back down from a fight when we think we're right, besides you look hot when you're angry. I can promise that I will try to change. Communication was a big part of the problem with what happened with us. I promise I will work on that and try not to fix everything myself, to open to you more. I know that what I'm promising isn't much. I could kneel here and promise you the world and a life of bliss and happiness, but it would be false promises. I'm asking you to take a leap of faith with me. I love you and I know you still love me. Please. I need you back, Haruhi. You are my happiness; my life is not the same without you in it."

And as the sun began to rise to a new day, Haurhi slid off the couch and they embraced each other. The couple had finally reconciled all of their differences. A new day begins, a couple starts anew, Ootori Kyouya and Fujioka Haruhi will walk along their path together, stronger than ever, not letting any obstacles stand in their way. They would find their happily ever after.


End file.
